Baby House in the Corner
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: Cuddy becomes pregnant and she and House embark on the journey together.
1. Smile on His Face

She sees something on his face that she's not sure she's ever seen before. A genuine smile. Not the mischievous one he usually gives her, but a real smile. He's changed some. At first she wasn't sure how the relationship was going to be. After his hallucination about Amber, he hasn't been as miserable. He's actually sweet, or at least sweet as he's capable of, to her. He opens the door for her and every once and awhile shows her he cared by doing something special.

She looks up at him as he puts his arms around her. "You're going to be a dad." He has to admit to himself that he never thought he'd want kids. But, he's surprisingly happy. He's happy for her too. She's wanted to be a mom for a long time. "You're going to be a mom." She starts to get tears in her eyes. "Don't cry. Unless there's some genetic disease that can be passed down to our baby." She looks back up at him, "Our baby." They kiss. "So? Genetic diseases, you got any?" "Not that I know of." She looks at him and then realizes something.

"You called it our baby." "Well, it is a baby and I hope it's ours." "No, I mean, you always would call them fetuses." "Well, I realized the error of my ways." She smiles. "You've turned into a softy." "No I haven't, I've just changed some." "I though you said no one ever changes." "I lied." He smiles down at her. "You should probably sit down, then your ankles won't be as swollen. Have you had any morning sickness? Crackers can help with that." This was his way of showing he cared. It may not be big to some people, but it's big to her. He has changed.

"When's the first ultrasound? I need to know when I have to be free from saving people." She grins. She didn't think that he'd want to be there with her for the ultrasound. "Today, hope you're not busy." "Nope, the dying people can wait." They both smile. They start to walk towards the elevator.

As they're walking, she feels him hold her hand. This is surprising for her because she knows that he's against PDA. Also, with the way he walks, it is a little difficult for him to hold her hand. They smile at each other. She gives him a questioning look as if to ask him why he's holding her hand, and if it's hurting him to do so. "It's a special occasion." They head to the doctor's office. They both encourage her to keep quiet about the pregnancy so they can get a chance to tell people. As soon at their baby appears on the screen, they both gasp. They've never experienced any feelings like this ever before. The doctor tells them that she's a month along and everything is going well. He's in shock, this is really happening to him.

The doctor leaves and they smile at each other. He carefully puts his hand on her stomach. They both look down at his hand. "you really have changed." "I'm still the same person, just a little bit happier." She looks at the pictures and smile when she sees Baby House written in the corner. She wonders if they will get married. They both finally leave as she walks with him back to his office hand-in-hand. He kisses her and she goes back downstairs.


	2. All About Change

As soon as he sits down, Wilson bursts into his office. "Were you holding hands, kissing, and smiling? Where's the real House?" "He's right here." Wilson notices a small smile still on his face. "Why are you so happy?" House looks at him and his smile gets bigger, "I'm going to be a dad." Wilson collapses down into a chair. "What? You, Gregory House, are happy about being a father." "Surprisingly, yes." "Are you going to ask her to marry you?" House pulls out a velvet box and opens it to show Wilson. "Wait a minute! You were planning to propose before you found out. You're in love." "Shut up Wilson." "No! You are! Greg House has finally opened up his heart to someone." "Don't go spreading it around." Wilson stands up and shakes his hand, "Congratulations! I'm happy for you House, you're finally getting the happiness you deserve." "Thanks. Don't tell anyone! Lisa and I want to tell people. So you, James Wilson, must keep a secret for once in your life." "Okay House." He walks out of the office smiling and shaking his head in disbelief.

Wilson then walks downstairs to see Cuddy. He walks into her office and he sees she's smiling, staring off into space, and has her hand on her stomach. He smiles at her. "He told you didn't he?" "Yeah, and he's really happy about being a dad." "Really?" "Yeah, it's surprising." "Yeah, it is." "Congratulations." She smiles. "Thanks, I'm really happy. I just hope that things will work out." "They will." "How do you know?" "Because, I know House." "But you're always convinced House will ruin everything" He gives her a small smile. "This is different." He then walks out.

House comes into the office. "What did I tell you about talking to Wilson?" She smiles. "I don't know, I think if it's a boy we should name it Wilson." "Oh gosh no!" They both smile at each other. "What do you need?" "Cameron wants to get to know the patient and ask questions before giving an MRI. She's gone nuts. I need you to tell her that." "Is the patient going to die if you don't get and MRI now?" "Maybe." "House?" "Probably not, but you never know!" She laughs. "Give Cameron an hour, if the patient dies before then, I will take the blame. And if she doesn't get any good information then you can punish her as you please." He sighs and walks out of the room

She watches him limp away. She doesn't like to dwell on his disability, but this is going to be hard for him. He's going to have a hard time walking and carrying the baby. When it gets older, he won't be able to keep up with it. He's going to be a good dad, but he's going to be self-conscious. He's not going to want to have to explain to his kid what happened to him. She knows he's happy, but she knows he's scared too.

House walks back to his office. His team is there. "I thought you were getting to know the patient." Cameron speaks up, "She had a heart attack, while reviving her we found out she's pregnant." "Did the baby survive?" "Yeah…" "Good. Start her on IV iron for the baby." "You want to give her iron?" "Well, she's probably lacking it and the baby needs it, so yeah." Foreman thinks for a second and then says, "Why do you care about the baby? You USUALLY could care less about fetuses, as you USUALLY cal them. USUALLY, you want to know why the patient had a heart attack. But, what's different, why do you suddenly care?" "Because I've changed!" "You haven't changed!" "Yes I have! And I'm going to continue to change!" He storms out of the office and goes and hides in a room in the clinic.


	3. Show You Care

Thanks for all the great reviews you guys!

--

Cameron follows him. She opens the door and sees him staring at a picture on the wall of a family. "Why do  
you want to change so badly? Why do you suddenly want to change now?" He looks over at her and gives her a small smile. "Cuddy's pregnant." "Really?" "Yeah, and I don't want my kid to have a horrible father like I did." "You won't be horrible." "Yeah, because I'm trying to change." She smiles at him. "Why do you think you'll be a bad dad?" "Because I'm miserable, I don't like people, I'm grumpy, and a million other things."

"You shouldn't worry. You'll be great." "You really think that?" "Yeah." They both smile. At that moment Foreman and Chase walk in. Chase says, "There you guys are! What's going on?" Cameron looks to House and nods at him. "Cuddy's pregnant." "Really? Congratulations!" Chase says. Foreman walks over and shakes his hand. "Congratulations House." House smiles. "I'm sorry House, I was wrong, you really have changed." "Thanks." They all head out to go back upstairs. They run into Cuddy on the way. House smiles and nods at her. They can speak freely now since they've told everyone they need to. Cameron speaks first, "Congratulations!" All of the team comes over and gives her a hug. House smiles at the scene. He's glad that his team is happy for them.

The day finally ends and House and Cuddy head for her car. He opens the door for her and helps her into the car. She smiles at him as he gets into the driver's seat. They're going to have to get another car. He has a hard time getting into hers and she's definitely not going to let him take a baby on his motorcycle. They arrive home and he helps her out of the car. "Greg, I'm fine, I can get out of the car." "Sorry." He looks disappointed. "It's okay, I appreciate the thought, and I'm sure I'll need the help later on." They go inside and Cuddy goes to change. When she comes back out, she's surprised to see he's cooking. She knows he can cook, but usually he's too lazy. But lately, they've started taking turns cooking. She smiles because tonight was her night, and he's cooking instead. He's choosing to cook for her and their baby. She walks into the kitchen and he smiles at her. They eat their dinner and talk about their days. House cleans up the dishes and then they both sit on the couch. He puts his arm around her and his hand on her stomach. She smiles at him. "You really are happy, aren't you?" "Don't go spreading it around." They smile at each other.

The next day House and Cuddy go about their jobs. Cuddy is standing in the clinic area next to the nurses' station. House, Wilson, and the team walk out of the elevator. House looks up and sees Cuddy collapse on the floor. "Lisa!"

Cliff hanger!! I 3 reviews!!


	4. Pain in His Eyes

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, I couldn't help it. But I'm making up for it by putting up another chapter really quickly. I promise this won't become angst, I rarely write angst. Hope you enjoy!

--

"Lisa!" House drops his cane and runs over to her as best as he can. He then kneels down beside her. "Call a code!" He starts to give her CPR. Foreman brings over a defibrillator. House stops him, "She's pregnant, it's risky." Wilson speaks up. "We need to do it, or she's going to have brain damage." House looks down at her. "Okay." Foreman kneels down, "Clear!" He shocks her and House feels for a pulse. "I've got a pulse!" Cameron comes over with a gurney. Foreman and Wilson pick her up and put her on it. Chase hands House his cane and helps him up. House limps off next to the gurney.

They reach a room and get everything set up. Finally House collapses into a chair and rubs his leg. His face is filled with pain. Wilson brings a morphine drip over. "You need to get in a bed too. I'll sedate you." House looks up at him. "Thanks." Wilson helps him into a bed and as he sedates him House says, "Check her Vitamin-C." "Why?" He didn't get an answer because House fell asleep. He tells Foreman what House said and sent him off to do tests. Then he goes and sits down to watch over his friends.

A few hours later, Cuddy wakes up she looks at Wilson. "Hey, how do you feel?" "Tired, what happened?" "You collapsed and your heart stopped." She gets a scared look on her face. "The baby?" "It' fine, no damage." "Thank goodness! Do you know why I collapsed?" "You have a special type of Vitamin-C deficiency that was attacking your arterial walls. It's called arterial scurvy. We're currently removing the arterial Vitamin-C killers. Then we will give you a concentrated supply of good Vitamin-C that will go through your arteries and will reverse the plaque build up. You should be fine. You just will need to have your Vitamin-C levels checked every couple of months for the rest of your life." "Oh my gosh, will this effect the baby?" "No, Vitamin-C is harmless, and the baby will most likely not have the condition, but will need to be checked at birth." "How did you guys figure this out so quickly? Isn't the condition rare?" Wilson smiles. "It's not hugely rare, but it's not very common. House actually diagnosed it."

"Where is Greg?" Wilson points over to the bed next to her. "Oh my gosh! What happened to him? Is he okay?" "When you collapsed, he dropped his cane and ran as best as he could over to you. He also knelt down beside you. Once we got you on the gurney, he walked up here with his cane next to you. He finally collapsed in a chair in pain. I gave him morphine and sedated him. Before he fell completely asleep though, he said to check your Vitamin-C." She gives him a concerned look. "He ran?" "Sort of, it's definitely the fastest I've seen him go. He was worried. Didn't want to shock you because of the risk to the baby." She smiles at Wilson. "Is he going to be okay?" "He's going to be in a lot of pain when I wake him up, but after awhile he should be back to normal. He definitely will be on a lot of Vicodin." She smiles at Wilson, "Thanks for helping him." "Of course."

"Do you think it's going to be like his original pain after the infarction?" "It probably won't be as bad, but it will not be pretty." "Do you think he'll blame me again? He still blames me a little. Do you think he'll treat me like he did Stacy?" "No! With Stacy he didn't have his choice fulfilled, but he chose to run to you. It wasn't your fault." "Okay, when are you going to wake him up? How long has it been?" "Well, it's been a couple hours and he's been on morphine. I'll try to wake him up now, but if he's in too much pain, I'll have to sedate him again."


	5. Making Things Better

Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated. My computer is messed up and needs to be fixed. But once it's fixed I will update more!

-----------------------

He walks over and gives House a shot. After a minute, House's eyes shoot open. "Do I need to sedate you again?" House looks up at him. "How's Lisa?" Wilson points over to her and she smiles at him. "Let me talk to her for awhile, I should be fine." "Okay." He shoves their beds together and pulls down the barriers so it's like one big bed. Cuddy scoots closer to House. Wilson leaves and closes the blinds.

House looks over at Cuddy. "I'm really glad that you and the baby are okay. I'll make sure to do your Vitamin-C tests so that this never happens again." She smiles at him. "Are you okay?" She looks down at his leg. "I'll live, all that matters is that you guys are okay." He puts his hand on her stomach. "I hear you ran." "Not really, but it was worth the pain to get to you faster." They smile at each other. Wilson comes back to check on them later and sees they're asleep in each other's arms. He sees an empty vial on the table next to Cuddy and realizes that she sedated him again. He must've been in a lot of pain if he asked her to do it. Maybe he really is changing.

For the next couple of days, House is in and out of sedation. He would stay away longer each time as he endured more pain. By the end of the week, he only needed pills so he could sleep. He went back on Vicodin and is in a wheelchair because walking is still too painful. He finally returns to working on cases again. He wheels into his office and finds his team. Cameron speaks up. "How are you?" "Fine, how's the patient?" "We don't have to talk about that." "Why not? I'm pretty sure to solve the case there has to be some discussion." "Because of what happened to Cuddy." He tenses up. "Cuddy had a Vitamin-C problem, we know what was wrong with her. What about the patient?"

"We have a new one." "What happened to the old one?" "Fabry disease. We're helping her manage it." "Oh well, what's wrong with the new one?" "Stroke symptoms, but no stroke." House starts the differential. He throws Chase the pen. Chase gives him a curious look. "In a wheelchair, can't reach the board. Write for me." They finish and go off to test.

House goes downstairs and sits outside of Cuddy's office. She looks up and sees him with a pitiful face because he can't open the door no matter how hard he tries. She gets up and lets him in. "Brought you some orange juice." He hands it to her. She smiles, she loves how he's so concerned for her. She turns around and sees he's moved her chair out of the way and is now rolled up to her desk. "Get out of there!" He rolls away and up to her. He then pops several Vicodin. "Greg! You shouldn't take that many!" "It's okay, I need it to do this" He slowly gets out of the chair and down on his good knee. She gasps. He pulls a ring box out of his pocket. "Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?" She stands there in shock, she can't believe this is happening. Her thoughts are interrupted by him. "Lisa?" "Yes! Of course I will!" She helps him back into the wheelchair. He smiles and puts the ring on her finger. She smiles down and him and gives him a passionate kiss.


	6. Feelings of Happiness

"That must have hurt." "Can't feel it yet think I'm still running on adrenaline." She smiles at him. "This is beautiful, you have really good taste. Did Wilson help you?" "No, picked it out by myself, I showed it to him three weeks ago." "Wait. Three weeks ago? You had this before you knew I was pregnant." "Yeah, I did." She smiles at him. "You want to go celebrate? I'll buy you lunch." "Of course House." She pushes him to the cafeteria.

They sit at a table and talk. Wilson walks up to them. "Hey you guys…Oh my gosh!" He has a shocked look on his face and turns to House. "You did it! You asked her!" Wilson gives him a pat on the shoulder while House smiles. He then gives Cuddy a hug. "When did this happen?" Cuddy answers, "A few minutes ago, he got down on one knee." "Are you serious? House does your leg hurt?" "Not really, I took a bunch of Vicodin before." Wilson smiles, he knows that House wouldn't risk getting down on one knee for anyone. He's surprised that House gave her a traditional proposal. He congratulates them again and walks away.

After lunch House wheels along next to Cuddy as she goes back towards her office. They stop at her door. "You still have to do clinic duty." "What?! Me making you happy doesn't count?" "Sorry, but no." House grumbles and wheels into a clinic room. Cuddy laughs as he goes in.

When he rolls in, a man and woman give him a weird look. "Yes, I'm crippled. Doesn't mean I'm less of a doctor. What's wrong with you?" The woman speaks, "He can't recognize familiar things around the house. And, um, he can't stop shoving things into his mouth." House looks over and sees that the guy has a bunch of tongue depressors in his mouth. He smiles. "Awesome! You're coming with me." House ushers for him to follow.

He puts the guy into a room and wheels to his office. His team is sitting there. "Got anything on the stroke patient with no symptoms?" Chase speaks, "We think it might not have been a stroke at all." "Great! Give him to another doctor to figure out, I've got a cooler guy!" "Okay…" "He can't stop shoving things in his mouth and doesn't recognize familiar things." "Most likely neurological," Foreman says. "Wow, great assumption by the neurologist. Go get some blood." The team leaves and house wheels up to his desk.


	7. Looks of Wonder

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the zippo updates. I've been really busy. I'm going to finish uploading this one soon and start uploading some of the other fics I've been working on. Please review!

-----

He pushes himself up to stand, but as soon as he puts pressure on his leg, he falls back down into the chair in pain. Cuddy sees this through the window. She didn't realize just how much pain he was in, and just how much proposing to her must have hurt. She slowly walks in. House immediately tries to cover his face of pain.

"Hey, I hear you have a new patient." "Yep, picked him up at the clinic drive through. He can't stop shoving things in his mouth. Sounds like someone I know….." "House!" She gives him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about your leg." "It's okay, I'll get out of this wheelchair eventually." She gives him a small smile. "Yes, you will." She walks over and kisses him. House pulls her down to sit on his good leg. She gives him a concerned look.

"Doesn't this hurt?" "No." He kisses her and puts his hand on her stomach. "You're lying." "Everyone does." She stands up and House gives her a disappointed look. "Come with me." She starts to push him. He looks at her. "I'll do it. You shouldn't be pushing me, especially in your condition." "It's fine Greg, I'm just pregnant." He looks up at her. "I just don't want anything to happen. Please. Plus, you don't even know where we're going." She takes her hands off of the wheelchair.

They go to an empty room where House has put an ultrasound machine in it. She smiles at him. "Really?" "I though you'd want to say hi." She laughs and gets on the table. She knows that he also wants to check on the baby. He lowers the table so he can reach her from the wheelchair. He turns on the machine and puts the wand on her stomach.

The whooshing sound of the baby's heartbeat fills the room. They both smile at the sound. "Normal heart rate," he says. He moves the wand around so they can see the baby better. "Looks like it's developing toes." They smile. "It's developing right on track." She smiles at him. "Thank you for this, it means a lot." "Your welcome." They sit for another couple of minutes staring at the screen and listening to the heartbeat. Finally they turn off the machine and go back to their offices. They each have pictures that House printed out and they both end up putting them on their desks.

His team comes up to him. Cameron speaks, "Congratulations! We saw the engagement ring on Cuddy's finger." "Thanks. Did you get the blood?" She pulls out the test results. "Everything's normal." He grabs it from her. "It can't be! I want to see this under the microscope. To the lab we go!"


	8. Thoughts of Love

Meanwhile, Cuddy is in her office looking at the picture of the baby and her ring. Wilson walks in. "You have my great respect." "What?" "You have gotten House to settle down, to want a family, to be somewhat normal. I've never seen this side of House before. Maybe a little before his leg, but never after." "You really think so?" "Yeah, House really loves you, I've never seen that emotion from him. He may not tell you often, but that's House. But, you need to know that he does love you." "I know." "good. You've changed him, for the better. But don't worry, you won't change him to much. He's House." She laughs. "But anyway, I'm glad that things are working out between you guys. House needs you." She smiles at him. "Thanks Wilson." She gets up and goes to the lab.

Before walking into the lab, she sees him with his team looking at blood. They look over and smile at her. Cameron waves her to come in. As soon as Cameron says her name when she walks in the door, House's head shoots up. She smiles and he smiles back. "Find out anything from the blood?" "Not yet," he says. "Go give him a LP and a MRI," he says to his team. They all know that he just wants them to leave him alone with Cuddy so they leave.

Once they're gone, House wheels over to her. "Hey, how's your day been?" She smiles, he's never this considerate. "Good. How's yours?" "Would be better if I could get out of this stupid chair." She gives him a sympathetic look. She knows he hates being dependant, and being in a wheelchair reminds him of after he had his infarction. She looks down at him. "Am I going to have to bribe you to do physical therapy?" He smiles. She had to bribe him last time with candy and a new white board to get him to do his physical therapy. He's glad she did, because if not he would probably be in a lot more pain when he walks.

He smiles up at her. "No, I don't think so. Maybe just a couple of lollipops. But, you're inspiration enough." She bursts into a grin. "Really?" "It's true, the only reason I did physical therapy the first time was to spend more time with you." He shyly looks down. "Really?" "Yes." She's surprised that he's admitting this to her. He usually doesn't talk about his feelings that much. "Well then I look forward to seeing you at physical therapy."


	9. The Perfect Day

Over the next few weeks, they work on strengthening his leg. They had both talked about the wedding, and knew they wanted to have it before Cuddy started showing. They set a date, and House is determined to get out of the wheelchair before the. Wilson walks into House's office to see him standing and leaning on his cane. "You're standing!" "Yeah, have been for the past ten minutes." "You should sit back down." House rolls his eyes, but complies. "Why do you want to get out of the wheelchair so badly? I don't think Cuddy has a problem with you being in it." House looks up at him with a determined look. "I want to be able to stand through my entire wedding. I don't want to be even more of a cripple." Wilson understands, being independent is very important to House. He also knows that House wants a perfect wedding for Cuddy, she deserves it.

A few weeks later, it's the wedding day. House and Wilson are getting ready in a room. Of course, Wilson is House's best man. House continues to sit in the wheelchair, he wants to save all of his energy for the wedding. Wilson looks over at him. "Are you nervous?" House looks up. "A little." Wilson smiles, he knows that House loves Cuddy and wants everything to be perfect.

Meanwhile, Cuddy and her sister are getting ready. Her sister Lucy asks, "Are you nervous?" "A little bit, I'm more nervous for Greg because I know he hates that wheelchair." Lucy smiles, House had told her he was going to stand, but to keep it a secret from Lisa. "Everything will be great, don't worry."

The wedding starts and Wilson and House enter the chapel. They both stand there smiling. The procession music starts and House looks up. The doors open and he gasps. She looks beautiful. Not in the way he sometimes compliments her, but truly beautiful. He smiles at her. As the doors open, she gasps. At the end of the church, she sees him standing up. She smiles because she knows how hard he must have worked in physical therapy, and it was all for their wedding. They meet at the alter and smile at each other. "You look beautiful," he whispers. "You're standing!" she whispers back.

They ceremony goes well, they say their vows, and it comes to the I do's. "Do you, Lisa Cuddy, take Gregory House to be your husband, to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?" She smiles. "I do." "And do you, Gregory House, take Lisa Cuddy to be your wife, to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?" He smiles. "I do." "Under the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They smile and share a passionate kiss. "Announcing for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Gregory House!" They smile and walk back down the aisle together hand in hand. She feels the ring on his finger and is surprised that he had said he was going to wear it. He really has changed

They go into a small room before the reception. House looks down at her. "I love you Lisa." She smiles. "I love you too Greg, and that's Mrs. House to you!" He laughs. They go to the reception and sit down. They both insist to one another that they've been on their feet too long and need to rest. Wilson walks over. "Congratulations!" "Thank you," they both reply. Wilson smiles as he sees House proudly holding his wife's hand. The day has come that he thought would never happen, House's wedding day. "Hey Wilson, can you please go ask the chefs to get Greg and I some food?" "Of course."

He leaves and then Foreman, Chase, and Cameron walk up. "Congratulations!" they all say. The rest of the reception is spent talking to different guests. When it's finally time to leave, Cuddy laughs as Wilson ties some cans onto House's cane along with the car. House gives him an annoyed look, but she knows he thinks it's funny.


	10. A New Beginning

**Hey sorry guys I've been super busy with school. I finally got around to uploading the end of this. Please review! I have a lot of other Huddy fics and I'm debating what to put up.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**They spend the next months going about their days as they did before. They visit each other every once in awhile and then go home at night. They both smile when Cuddy begins to show, and continue having personal ultrasounds. One day, House is in her office complaining about doing some procedure when Cuddy feels a flutter in her stomach. She bursts into a grin. "What?" he asks, annoyed. She stands up and walks over to him. He's back to normal with his leg, but sometimes she still worries about how much he uses it. She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. "Greg, I just felt the baby move." He bursts into a smile and then feels it too. They sit down on the couch and spend the next hour distracted by their baby.**

**House walks into Wilson's office. "It just moved." "The baby?" House smiles, "Yeah, it's so real now." Wilson smiles too, "Are you guys going to find out the sex?" "I don't think so, Lisa wants to be surprised." "Have you guys talked about names?" "A little bit. You have any suggestions?" "Can't think of any." House laughs. "I'm surprised, I would have thought that you would have a list of ridiculous names for me to mock." Wilson laughs, "Not today House."**

**The months continue on and house tries as much as he can to help Cuddy out. One day, he is in her office with Wilson talking about a patient when she winced. He knew what it was immediately. "Wilson, go get us a room." They move Cuddy into a room. House looks at her. "Do you want any meds?" She smiles at him, "Yes please." He laughs. Her labor progresses and House holds her hand through it. When it comes time to push, everyone leaves the room. They had decided that it would be just them and that House would deliver the baby. He coaches her and finally Wilson and the others outside hear a cry. Cuddy collapses in exhaustion and looks over at House. She starts to cry as she sees him tearing up and smiling at their child.**

"**Greg?" He looks up at her. "I love you so much, Lisa." He cleans off the baby and wraps it up. He brings it over to her. She's surprised to see his ease with holding the baby, he must have been practicing. He puts the baby in her arms and she sees that it's wearing a pink hat and little pink booties. "It's a girl," he says. She starts to cry. "Greg, did you buy these for her?" He shyly looks down, "Yes." She smiles, imagining him in a baby store. It's a funny sight, but she knows he would do it for his kid. They stare at her for a couple of minutes before Cuddy speaks up, "Morgan Anne House." He smiles, "She's perfect." She looks up at him. "Ready to show her off?" He smiles and walks into the waiting room. Wilson smiles up at him. "You guys ready to meet Morgan Anne House?" They all get up and congratulate him and go inside to congratulate Cuddy.**

**Through the rest of the day people file in and out to see them. They finally get time by themselves. Cuddy smiles down at Morgan and looks at her. She thinks about how the first thing she noticed when she saw Morgan for the first time was her eyes. They are piercing blue just like House's. She grins, she'd been really hoping that their child would get his eyes. She looks up at him. "She has your eyes." "Yeah, but everything else is your's." She smiles, "I can't believe she's finally here. We've been waiting so long." House smiles, "You should get some rest, I'll taker her." "Thanks."**

**He takes Morgan fro her. As Cuddy drifts off to sleep, she watches House just staring at their daughter. Once she's asleep, House continues to stare at Morgan's blue eyes. They are copies of his own. Morgan gurgles and House smiles. He is in charge of another life now. He walks out with Morgan and goes to talk to Wilson. He comes into the waiting room and sits down next to Wilson. "She's beautiful House." "Thanks." "How's Cuddy?" "She's sleeping." "Good, so how's being a dad?" House looks down at Morgan. "Scary, but amazing." Wilson smiles, he's happy for house and Cuddy. Morgan falls asleep in House's arms and House stands up and goes back to the room and puts her in the basinet. Cuddy wakes upn to see House carrying Morgan and walking and put her in the basinet. She smiles, she was concerned that he wouldn't be able to hold her and walk but he was a pro at it. He must have practiced with the baby doll that she had. He sees that she's awake and smiles at her. He wheels Morgan to another side of the room so they can still see her, but not wake her up by talking.**

"**How are you feeling?" he asks. "Achy and tired." "Giving birth can do that." They laugh. "Do you want me to up your pain meds?" She smiles liking how concerned he is about her. "You can up it a little bit." He walks over and changes her IV. She scoots over in the bed so he can lay down with her and have better support for his leg then the couch would give him. They both fall asleep in each others arms. Both happy with their new lives as parents, thinking about their little Baby House in the corner.**


End file.
